Chapter 1 (PJO/GOT CO)
A sequel crossover from my PJO/Marvel Crossover. It just sounded like a great idea. The Harry Potter/Game of Thrones crossovers were more widely done, but not this. This was inspired by the story; Hadrian Lannister Lion of the Rock, by Sage1988. You can find that story on my favorite list on my profile page, and it is a great story. The End of the Universe as I know it. You know, being immortal kinda sucks... I mean, you live for tens of thousands of years and think you will be around for all eternity. Sadly, I forgot to account for the end of the damn universe. Who am I? I am Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Avenger, CEO and businessman extraordinaire. My unflinching will shaped entire galaxies! I saved trillions of lives. I made the lives of even more much better. I was so old... There was a time I would have believed that I would never live past forty. But, now, I had outlived even some of my immortal god family, and my wife by tens of thousands of years. As I contemplated this, having survived the end of my universe, I was floating in the void and thinking of what to do next. I had lost my one true love and was never the same again, I merely spent my time sleeping around, after mourning for an entire ten years. I eventually opted to enter the Game of Thrones universe, it was eventually fleshed out, so as to be complete and I was bored. I teleported into the fictional universe, having been 'formed' from imagination. Line break-remove text and replace. Early 259 AL. I arrived in Westeros and used my telepathy to confirm that I was in the Westerlands. I willed myself invisible and teleported to Casterly Rock. When I arrived, I sought out the newly wed Tywin Lannister and Joanna Lannister. I found them minutes later, and willed the seed in Joanna's womb to impregnate her and began using my ability to alter reality... I enhanced the childs potential, discovering something very interesting and useful in the process, and using the newly formed soul to power them, destroying it in the process. I basically made my future vessel a Captain America knock off, with green eyes. I gave the body the ability to contain all of my godlike and mutant power. I placed a command in their minds, a hastily chosen name, and converted my body into power and placed my soul into the newly forming baby, not even really a baby at this point. Line break-remove text and replace. Third Person Point of View. 260 AL. Percy had been patiently waiting within the womb of Joanna Lannister for nine months, and quite regretted not simply waiting until later in her pregnancy to possess his new body. He was fully aware that he could have sustained the souless body remotely, but he privately admitted to himself that he was merely lazy and wanted a brief vacation. Sadly, suffering under his own mistakes was even more unpleasant and humiliating, but at least only he knew about it. Finally, there was light as I was pushed from Joanna's vagina and my umbilical cord was cut by the Maester. "We will name him Apollos, for destruction. Which he shall bring upon the enemies of House Lannister." Tywin boldly proclaimed as Joanna silently agreed as she began to hold me, gazing at me lovingly. Percy, now Apollos, personally had no problem with destroying their enemies and threats to his eventual rule, but he wasn't going be his number one minion and stick to the shadows, all while Tywin cackled diabolically like a cliche super-villain. Line break-remove text and replace. As Apollos grew, he quickly proved himself to be the best and brightest of the lions. When children his age were struggling to pronounce small words, he was speaking multiple languages fluently and reading them at the highest level. When Apollos turned two years old, his mother Joanna gave birth to his twin siblings: Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Sadly, only Jaime seemed to like him, but they were merely babies so they were hardly intelligent; at least in Apollos' opinion. By age four, he began combat training and continued his history of excellence. When others his age were struggling to even begin to comprehend using weapons, he was already proficient at there usage and sparring with grown men. And winning through sheer cunning! When other children were making friends, he was cultivating allies based on skills, influence, wealth, and their potential. His immense gifts were even considered gifts from the gods! What was his real secret? He was a mutant with the ability absorb energy, knowledge, skill, experience, divine power, and even other mutant abilities. This ability was carried over from his previous life. Sadly, he was the only mutant. For now, at least. As Jaime grew up, he joined Apollos and his friends in their training, where he quickly proved himself a prodigy and he benefitted greatly from having several teachers focused his development as a warrior. And when Jaime's learning disability was discovered, Apollos easily and very discreetly healed it. When Jaime professed his desire to become a knight, Apollos supported him and began tutoring him in combat, strategy, and military history. Sadly, Cersei did not like her eldest brother, her jealousy of his many talents and status of favored child caused her to utterly loath him. Apollos tried to make her feel welcome and offered to teach her too, but he was swiftly and rudely rejected by her. Finally, when Apollos was six years old, his brother Tyrion was born... And his mother died giving birth. Apollos was heartbroken, he did genuinely love his mother in this life and her loss would never be forgotten. When Tywin walked out of the room in disgust, Apollos didn't hesitate to step up. He promptly hired a wet nurse to breastfeed him so that he could improve his health as much as possible. When Tywin all but abandoned his fatherly duties, Apollos once more stepped up and tried filling the void. In time, Jaime and Tyrion did begin to consider him a father-like figure, he taught Jaime war, and Tyrion academics, politics, strategy, most academic subjects, dagger and crossbow usage, and tried imparting his beliefs in self-discipline. Though it wouldn't last, even Cersei mellowed towards her brother and they had a relationship of unspoken love for each, though Cersei was still angry and jealous, she at least knew that she was loved and had someone she could go to... She never did though. In time Apollos and Tywin increased the family wealth by a massive sixty percent and invested in several new projects. Mainly alcohol, other beverages, technology, and several other useful business and economic ventures. They had even discovered several more mines to continue using! Line break-remove text and replace. 275 AL Apollos was now barely more than sixteen nameday's old, and yet a man grown, to Westerosi culture. He had already been offered the position of a knight and the title 'Ser,' but laughed in reply, and said: 'That oath is so poorly written that I would be an Oathbreaker within a month!' Fortunately, King Aerys found that hilarious, instead of offensive, and so did Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia. It helped that Apollos was using his powers to discreetly calm the Mad King. Apollos had grown immensely and had mastered all his teachers had to teach him, surpassing them all. It helped that he could merely drain copies of knowledge, skill, and experience, but rarely had to do that. Sadly, he was being forced to marry. To his sixth cousin. Fortunately, she was attractive and seemed to look forward to the wedding night just as much as Apollos. That said, Apollos still valued his freedom enough to kill her off at his earliest convenience, and the only way to legally do that was to repeatedly impregnate her until she died. The fun kind of murder! Death by c**k! Apollos was even being forced to tolerate a religious ceremony, the Faith of the Seven! Apollos despised that religion and the idiots who followed it! Why? Apollos had only confirmed the existence of the 'Old Gods.' Therefore, the 'Faith' was a false and man made religion. To add further insult, Apollos had the done the seemingly impossible and recovered Brightroar and had even acquired himself a personal Valyrian steel weapon, which he named Destroyer, and Tywin still whored him out. I placed my cloak on my new wife, Elizabeth, sealing the marriage, though her last name was already Lannister. "Bedding ceremony time!" Jaime called out as a joke, garnering laughter. "Don't make me come over there Jaime..." Apollos said with glare, his exasperation clear. It helped that I was carrying my personal sword and was entirely willing to humiliate him in public to make a point. "Sorry... Just thought you would want to get to the fun part..." Jaime said, getting a glare from Tywin and Cersei. "There is still food to eat and then I'll make my contribution to continuing the Lannister line." Apollos said, to everyone's amusement. Apollos leaned closer to Elizabeth's ear. "And I'll f**k you until we both pass out and I will fill your womb with my seed." He whispered, causing her to blush prettily and everyone to chuckle in amusement. "Do I want to know what you said to my daughter?" Her father asked in concern. "Probably not," Apollos replied honestly. Her father glared at Tywin in annoyance. "Your wife is quite lovely Apollos, just like your mother. Once more I find myself wishing that I still had the right to the first night." Aerys said. Apollos rewarded him with an angry look and instilled fear of himself inside Aerys. He wouldn't seek to harm Apollos, but he would always have a strong fear of him. Even now, he was cowering away from Apollos, and the vicious look directed at him. "I apologize and I will leave now." Aerys said, before quickly doing so. Apollos took this opportunity to drain copies the knowledge, skill, and experience of the Kingsguard. Everyone looked shocked and impressed by my cowing of the Mad King. No one had ever done that! Apollos naturally avoided telling them how he did so, but he was fully aware that it would be essential to his plans. Tywin gave Apollos a look of approval, and he was quite pleased that he had someone Aerys feared at his call. Was Apollos truly his servant? Only time would tell. "I apologize for my fathers behavior," Prince Rhaegar said sincerely. "He is battling the family madness and he is sadly losing that battle. That is no excuse for his behavior, of course, but I am truly sorry." "I don't blame you or hold you accountable for your fathers actions, Prince Rhaegar," Apollos replied. "I do accept your apology though, and I hope that you don't blame yourself for your fathers actions." Apollos added, to Princess Elia's approval. Prince Rhaegar had been blaming himself and considered overthrowing his father and blaming himself for his fathers crimes when he didn't. He loved his father, but refused to become a kinslayer and become cursed. But Apollos was right, my fathers sins are not my own. He may not have said such outright, but he was correct nonetheless. "Thank you," Prince Rhaegar said politely. "You are welcome. Anyway, I hate to be rude, but there's a feast to indulge in, and I have some husbandly duties to fulfill afterward." Apollos said, causing Prince Rhaegar and those near them to laugh. "I won't keep you any longer then. Have fun!" Rhaegar said in amusement. Apollos and Elizabeth's wedding thankfully passed without further negativity. They ate, they drank (Apollos avoided getting drunk), and then Apollos and Elizabeth consummated their marriage, and Apollos honored his promise. All that practice with whores paid off for him. Most surprisingly, he hadn't even sired any bastards while laying with them. That wasn't to say that Apollos disdained bastards, he legitimized the useful ones. Line break-remove text and replace. As time passed, Apollos Lannister's influence grew... It was a certainty that he would become Rhaegar's Hand of the King, due to being more than capable, and even being Rhaegar's self-admitted best friend. Jaime joined the Kingsguard, becoming a potential hostage and renouncing any claim he had to the Lannister fortune. Tywin considered this a valid excuse to abandon his position. Tyrion continued proving himself and completed every task assigned him by Apollos, and improved the Lannister holdings greatly. Elizabeth bore Apollos three children; Alexander, Percival, and Bethany. They even had another on the way. A very mysterious population boom was well in it's middle stage... It was almost likely someone telepathically suggested it to create a future army and navy for himself... The population had nearly doubled, since the year of Tyrions birth and that was a lot of potential soldiers! Granted, families only conceived numbers they could afford, but that still benefitted the Westerlands greatly. Apollos had all but become second in command for House Lannister and had a lot of freedom to exercise his will. This power made the Westerland even more wealth and acquired trade agreements that were largely to their favor. More Valyrian steel, treasure and other items were secretly acquired by Apollos, most were placed his private vaults. Almost all Valyrian steel, magical texts and objects, dragon eggs, and his personal wealth were all stored within them. Apollos now had more Valyrian steel than any other and his families future was secure. How did he gain all of this, let alone know where to look? Global telepathy. While in his past life, Apollos, then Perseus 'Percy' Jackson was a good person, he did enjoy power and he used it wisely. He went from an ordinary son of Poseidon to mutant and used those two attributes to become like a god, every hit, every battle, and every enemy made him stronger. And when he knew about a future enemy? He prepared obsessively and usually ended up beating the threat almost single-handedly! Case in point: An evil Franklin Richards had his powers taken from him. Naturally, he added even more powers, the powers of evil Erik Lensherr's, also known as 'Magneto'. He took the powers of two! He could control pheromones, sense emotions, and telekinetically lift immense weights. His telepathy? What couldn't he do with it? He could regenerate horrific damage to his body in moments! He was brilliant! Clever! Wealthy! Could invent or perfect almost anything! He attained such levels of power that he was among the strongest beings in the universe! He even took the powers of gods and attained the Odin-force several times over! His magical power was seemingly limitless! His many capabilities were so diverse that they couldn't be countered! Sounds great? Doesn't it? And then he outlived his entire universe and floated in the void left behind. He wasn't powerful enough to stop it. He wasn't powerful enough to recreate it. There is an end to everything... Would Perseus, now Apollos find his end in this universe? You'll just have to wait and see...